How we took back our rights!
by Aviatrix-of-the-River-Styx
Summary: AD1 succeed in their plans and women are demoted to second class citizens. St Trinian's is one of the last strongholds but recently contact was lost with the rest of the resistance network. Agent Knight has been sent in to find out why. ADOPT ME


As mentioned on my profile, this is just an idea I had, up for adoption for some budding writer. If I get insparation and no one has taken the idea then I may update, don't hold your breath though.

Idea: AD1 succeed in their plans and women are demoted to second class citizens, this doesn't sit well with some people who form a resistance, St Trinains is one of the last strongholds but recently contact was lost with the rest of the network so an agent was sent in to find out why.

* * *

Dominique Knight crouched on the leaf covered ground, her bag feeling heavier than ever. She was observing the gates from a bush on the other side of the road that was separating her from her destination. She had made it far on her journey, traveling unnoticed during the early hours of the morning towards her objective. Here she faced her final challenge. It shouldn't be too hard to scale the cast iron gates, there were plenty of footholds but that wasn't why she was apprehensive about the climb.

She knew someone was watching the gates, normally it was someone in person or via a camera. At this point it was a camera, her sources were infallible and she was relying on it. She could not afford to be seen entering the grounds. The front gates were the least defended way in but had the most surveillance from outside sources.

Dom looked at her watch, almost time, and there was no signal to say the plan was scrapped.

A beep, so quiet it could barely be heard, sounded from hidden in the foliage by the gate. This was Dom's cue, she had exactly one minute to get over the gate. She dashed across the road and took a flying leap at the gate using her momentum to climb quickly, propelling her self up by jumping from footholds. She could hear an electrical buzz from the gates making her very glad she'd had the foresight to wear insulating gloves, her boots were always of the insulating type. She avoided letting even the tiniest amount of skin touch the bare metal.

She glimpsed the countdown on her watch, less than thirty seconds left. She climbed faster working almost mechanically to reach the top.

Ten seconds to go and she had reached the top and clambered over. She looked down and almost fell, it was higher than she had thought, her grip slipped and she fell on to the gravel driveway. Panicking she rolled behind one of the walls that flanked the gates. It was the only bind spot of the cameras had near the gates. Her watch showed she had made it with a second to spare. She was safe. For now.

She still had to get to the building but she could get there without being caught by the cameras. No one had managed to get that type of surveillance equipment inside the grounds and keep it there, only a few hidden cameras looking through the gates remained in place. The minute had been where the cameras had to be taken offline and recalibrated due the high level of interference produced by St Trinians. This only happened once a month when the interference reached a peak knocking the cameras out of whack.

The time was supposed to be kept a secret. Evidently not a good one, it had been easy for Dom to gain the information needed, her contacts in the underground resistance helped a lot.

Being sure to keep in the cameras blind spots Dom trekked towards the building, the periodic shrubs now seemed to be strategically placed for the convenience of not being seen. That also meant the inhabitants knew she was there, they wouldn't leave a blind spot of their own.

She shifted her bag a bit, she had been carrying it for a good few hours and it wasn't exactly light with her equipment. The straps were digging in a bit despite the cushioning but at least she was almost there, she could see the grain of the wooden doors, no doubt reinforced with steel bars.

She silently ascended the few steps leading to the doors and her eyes were drawn to a covered keypad. From her information it was a fake designed to electrocute anyone who tried. The supposed code was hidden on the interweb as a lure. It had so far proved effective.

"Agent 6651 requesting entrance to St Trinians, safe house number 64870," Dominique declared. Seconds later the floor shuddered and started to descend. The trip wasn't too long and she ended up in a room with a single grey door that blended with the grey concrete walls.

Dominique removed her sunglasses from the top of her head and put them on, instantly a display lit up on the right lens. She scanned the information being shown to her, nothing abnormal about the room, no hidden areas, the only metal was to reinforce the walls and the door, the air was of normal composition and there was no unusual radiation. As could be expected there was a camera fitted into the wall, from its placement it had no viable blindspots.

Her attention was drawn to the door opening, two women, probably in their twenties entered, entered the room, all looking at her.

"Agent 6651, I'm Kelly Jones, head of the tactical operations here. This is Annabelle, my second in command. You'll be glad to know that your arrival has so far been unnoticed by AD1. What brings you here?" The girl Dominique could now identify as Kelly said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She took the hand, slightly surprised at the firm grip, and shook.

"About three weeks ago we lost any communications with here. I was sent to find out why and assist if necessary, I needed to get here without being seen by AD1 or they would be aware that someone had figured it out and try to counter my efforts"

"That would explain the lack of pizza delivery," Annabelle joked.

"Please tell me you weren't ordering pizza," Dom implored seriously.

"I was joking," Annabelle reassured.

"In my line of working jokes are really irritating and can jeopardize everything I work for," Dom explained coldly. "I supposed I should get started, I'll need to troubleshoot to find out what exactly is stopping any signals from getting through. Can you get someone to escort me to the highest accessible point that isn't being observed by outside sources?"

"I'll get one of the girls as soon as you've answered some of our questions"

"Hopefully you'll understand my work is mostly classified, I'll answer to the best of my abilities"

"Lets go to my office first, it's more secure there." Dom didn't miss Kelly's glance at the camera.

* * *

PM me if you want to use the idea, review if you like, I never say no to a review


End file.
